The Prince's Lover
by FayeFox
Summary: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, a prince, was bored and went outside the palace. But he wasn't expecting to find something this interesting to take away his boredom. BL story about Altair & Desmond... rated M for sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I promised another AC story I had in mind and here it is! It's not going to be as long as the last one.**_

_**It's a BL fanfiction meaning Male x Male soo be warned ;D**_

_**I think Altair and Desmond are pretty OOC but I dunno myself xD**_

_**Hope you like this one... to be honest I was inspired by the anime... "**Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club**"... I watched the ending and thought "Hmm... Altair and Desmond would look hot in those outfits..." yeah and that was it xD**_

_**So you can imagine Altair's clothes looking somewhat similar to Matsuoka Rin and Desmond's similar to Nanase Haruka (later on that is) ('cause I'm really bad at describing clothes -_- even in my first language)**_

_**This time I just googled the words 'cause Google is my best friend and the translator isn't so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes ; A;**_

_****__**AC and characters aren't mine blabla**_blubb

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

Staring holes into the air and breathing out sigh after sigh, a very bored prince lay on a beautiful big couch, just like everything in this giant palace was beautiful, his limbs spread out and his head hanging down over the counter. He honestly didn't know what to do. His fighting skills were already perfect, he already learned the most important things and the women were either not to his taste or he got already tired of them.

"_Altair, what are you doing_?" Said man lifted his head ponderously as he was feeling weak from boredom, to see who it was even though he already knew.

"_Malik, please tell me that you have something to do for me_." His friend raised one annoyed eyebrow at him.

"_And why should I, my dear friend_?" The last words were spoken mockingly.

"_Because I'm dying of boredom_." He let his head fall back, too weak to hold it up and let out a long sigh. The attire on his Arabic noble clothes made a jingling sound when he moved. After letting another sigh escape his lips, he finally stood up and stretched before making his way out of the palace.

"_Where are you going_?" Malik asked curiously.

"_Outside_." And with that the Arabian man left.

Before getting on his mount, he put on his turban and covered his mouth and nose so just his eyes could be seen. He liked riding in the desert. He didn't know why as it was really boring but he still somehow liked it.

* * *

(How long have I been walking now?) He asked himself while walking on the burning sand. Luckily he had some shoes on or else his feet would have been burned. There was nothing. Nothing in sight beside sand and those blurry images of something that wasn't really there. Was he going to die here? Like this? Burned from the sun and dried out? His throat already hurt from the thirst he felt. He felt dizzy and his eyes couldn't focus.

(Why am I even here?) He thought before his knees gave way and he stumbled to the hot ground. (Ah... I know... because I have to...) His eyes closed and the sand burning into his skin was the last thing he felt before darkness welcomed him.

"_Hal anta bikhair_?" His consciousness returning bit by bit he could hear a male voice coming from somewhere far away. Or was it close? He didn't know. He couldn't tell. He only felt a nice coolness on his burned body and a few seconds later, he felt like flying.

* * *

"_Are you alright_?" He had asked the stranger lying on the ground. After a few seconds without a respond, he lifted him up a bit and pressed his palm on the other's forehead to cool it as much as possible. He noticed, after examining the younger man, that he was dressed rather poorly. His shoes could hardly stand a chance against the heat and the white clothes looked like it was only one thin piece of cloth he had around his body. At least he wore a white turban to protect his head from the sun. But still... who could the young boy be? Walking all this way alone, poorly dressed. This stranger sparked the prince's interest.

He lifted the stranger up onto his mount and sat right behind him, riding back to the palace.

"_Brother! I've searched everywhere for you!" _His brother approached him just as he entered the palace. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the stranger in his brother's arms.

_"Oh? Who might this be?" _He asked curiously leaning in to get a better look of the stranger's face.

"_I found him in the desert_. _Why did you search for me, Sef_?"

"_Ah... it was nothing important. You should treat your friend. He looks thirsty._" Sef grinned wildly at his brother which earned him a raised questioning eyebrow form the other. After that, he left the room and Altair brought his guest into his bedroom. He was light. His skin was smooth and a bit lighter than his own darkened skin. His short hair was black and he could imagine the eye colour of the boy. From afar you could think he was a woman.

Altair realized that he was staring at the young man far too long when he was pulled from his thoughts by a dry groan of the weak boy. He averted his eyes quickly and took a silver mug from a table beside his giant bed and held it to the other's lips. The stranger wouldn't drink though so the Arabian man held the mug to his own lips and took a sip before opening the other's mouth and placing his own lips on his, letting the cool water slide down the other's throat. His lips were surprisingly soft even though they were dried out from the thirst.

"Nnh..." Another groan left the young man's lips after he subconsciously gulped down the water that was given to him.

* * *

(What...) His body felt weak but relaxed. His body didn't burn up like it did before and he felt like he was lying on something soft. (Am I dead? Have I died in the desert? Dried out?) After a few attempts of opening his eyes he gave up on it. He was too weak to move even a single muscle. He let out a relaxed sigh before he felt, whatever he was lying on, sink down a bit on his side so he thought he might be lying on a bed and he flinched a bit, not knowing what was happening and who it was. He felt something cool being placed over his eyes and forehead and he relaxed again. A wet clothing he thought it must have been.

"_Brother, how is he?_" The voice he heard was hushed but clear enough for him to notice that they weren't speaking his language.

"_He is fine and sleeping_." The other voice seemed to be not far from him and his voice was rougher than the other's yet gentler. For a while he listened to the foreign conversation and gentle voices. A relaxing smell of... roses he thought, grazed his sensitive nose. He knew he wasn't lying in some shabby bed of some poor pawn, what made opening his eyes even more scary when he thought about suddenly looking straight at some prince's face.

The voices finally fell silent and he could hear a door shut so he dared to open his eyes very slowly and carefully after removing the wet cloth on his forehead. What he didn't expect were some beautiful golden eyes silently and intensely watching him from beside the bed. He already wished he had never opened his eyes and prefered to continue pretending to sleep when he realized his fears came true.

The other's quite colorful clothes looked like that of a prince, with his dark blue coat like robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. Under it the clean white cloth didn't really cover his dar skinned and well build chest. And not to forget the beautiful shining attire that jingled happily on his wrist, throat and clothes to give him the finishing touch of a rich prince.

His light brown hair was short but long enough to nicely run a callused hand through it, like his own. The color matched his skin and made him look handsome. Well he was a prince after all. After staring what felt like hours, the man came closer to the bed and sat down on the side not averting his eyes from the stranger even once.

"_Kayfa haluuka_?" It sounded like a question to him but he wasn't sure so he kept staring, not knowing what to do. The other noticed the helpless expression and chuckled silently which earned him a frown from the stranger.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked again. This time not in Arabic. The stranger nodded hesitantly, still staring into golden eyes.

"Yes. Thank you very much for uh... saving me." The stranger said to his saviour. A short moment of silence.

"Do you need some water?"

"Ah... yes, please." He nodded thankfully before the other reached for the silver mug once more. The shorter man took the mug and held it to his lips. He would have greedily gulped down the heavenly liquid but resisted the urge.

"Do you need anything else? Food maybe?" The noble man asked gently, watching a single drop of water that left the side of the other's mouth to slide down from his chin along his throat.

"No... I-" But his stomach disagreed and let out a deep growl, making the prince chuckle lowly and the stranger pouted with a blush in embarrassment. The golden-eyed man stood up and was about to leave to get some food before he stopped in the doorway to look back at the interesting boy.

"What is your name?" The demanding tone was there but he still was gentle and calm.

"Desmond." The stranger answered, staring into golden eyes.

"I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. You may call me Altair, Desmond." With that the door shut and he was alone.

Now... this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**_It's really short so I apologize but I hope you liked it so far (didn't really happen much .)_**

Words - Meaning

_Hal anta bikhair_ - Are you alright

_Kayfa haluuka_ - How do you feel


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it finally is!**_

_**I wanted to thank all my reviewers for motivating me and I hope most of you are still around xD  
Also I want to thank** assassinsflight **for helping me out with some ideas! (Thanks again ;D)**_

_**I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chance**

Wandering alone in such a big place was maybe not the best idea when you don't know where you are. That was exactly what Desmond was doing at the moment. Letting out sigh after sigh he wandered the never ending hallway of the big noble palace, trying to memorize every corner, every window and every door. He had to if he wanted to-

"Desmond?" Came the uncertain and tired voice from a door to his left. It was Malik with a raised eyebrow and sleepy eyes, asking him what he had been doing in the middle of the night, wandering the hallway.

"I was thirsty but this place is just too big." He explained with a apologetic smile, not looking into his eyes as he felt a little guilty for the lie he told. Malik closed the door silently behind him and walked past the smaller boy.

"Come. I will show you the way."

He has been here for almost two weeks now and the people really liked him. Even Malik, who was usually quite irritated and seemed to hate Desmond at first, was now being friendly to him. Desmond has been sleeping in Altair's bed. Of course he was against it at first but the prince insisted. And the prince always gets his way.

He was wondering though. Why did they take care of him in such a good way? He was a mere stranger to them and he didn't do anything for them to pay him back. They gave him the best food. They gave him clothes. He even slept in the prince's bed.

After rounding some corners they finally got to the kitchen and the black-haired man handed him a cup filled with water which Desmond took with gratitude. After he emptied the cup the taller man escorted him back to Altair's room. They wished each other good night and Desmond waited for Malik to vanish around a corner before he slowly opened the wooden door to the prince's bedroom with a silent squeak.

There he was, lying on his side, wrapped up in dark red silk. His one arm spread out on Desmond's side of the bed. His bare chest rose and fell slowly and Desmond could have watched him all night. He came closer to get a better look at the Arabic man's face. The moonlight which glistened through the window beside the bed lit up his face in a way that Desmond found hard to turn his gaze away from this man.

He let out a deep sigh and went to his own side of the bed to lay down. He got under the red covers which stopped just under his arms and hesitantly lowered his head on the other man's arm to use it as a pillow. With letting another sigh escape his lips, he closed his eyes but sleep didn't take over right away.

* * *

He was woken up by cruel bright sunlight blinding his sleepy eyes. He groaned and got up into a sitting position before slowly opening sleepy eyes. Altair was not there but his side of the bed was still a bit warm.

Desmond got up and dressed before heading out of the bedroom. His head shot from left to right and back again. No one was here. No maids cleaning the floor or with a plate with food in their hands. After searching through various rooms he couldn't find Malik either. He had a bad feeling about this but he was alone and the only thing he could do was wait for the others to return.

He made his way back to Altair's bedroom but hesitated to open the door. Someone was inside. He let his hand disappear into his clothes and pulled out a small dagger. He slowly opened the door and peered inside the room. There in the bed lay Altair. Sleeping. (When did he get back?) Desmond asked himself, not moving from his position at the door. (This could be my chance!)

He tightened his grip on the knife and slowly and without making much of a sound stalked forward to the bed. When he was at Altair's side he just stared at the taller man laying on his back. Looking at his sleeping face with slightly puckered brows. The mouth open a bit to let out puffs of soundless even breathing. He couldn't deny that this man looked breathtakingly handsome, beautiful even.

His grip on the weapon tightened some more as he bit his lip. He had to do it. It was his mission. Not once in his life was he given a choice. This time wasn't going to be different. He already had blood of so many innocent people on his hands. One more wouldn't make a difference to him.

He raised the knife and aimed for the prince's heart but it instead stuck to the pillow where his victim was laying just a second ago. Altair had shot up and avoided the knife. He gripped Desmond's hand which held the weapon and twisted it so he would have to let go of it otherwise he would break his hand. The knife made contact with the floor with a metallic clang and before Desmond could fight back he found himself on the bed with his face pushed into the mattress. His one hand still in the tight grip of Altair's on his back and the other gripped onto the mattress in anger of his own failure.

"Desmond, Desmond. I have given you such a good opportunity and yet you still failed." Altair said in a low voice.

"What?" Desmond breathed out. His heart was racing. Hammering against his chest. He didn't see that come. It was always so simple. His victims never noticed anything and yet here he was, pinned down by his prey.

"I have waited for you to act. But you scanned the place. You searched for an escape route did you not?" He leaned down, putting some weight on the other's back and whispered into his ear in a voice low and dangerous. "You can not escape the eyes of a hawk, _habibi_."

"Why did you not kill me? I was right under your nose and you knew." His voice started to tremble. Was he scared? Scared of his prey?

"I have taken an interest in you, Desmond. I wanted to see if you would really try to kill me." A dark smirk appeared on his lips. "And you did. You ran right into my claws and now I will not let you escape." Desmond wasn't sure if it were the words or the way he said them that made him shiver violently.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Fear crept into his voice and his chocolate eyes did not dare to look at the man above him.

"Do not fear me, _habibi_." He whispered into his ear once more before a wet tongue went over the lope and made Desmond gasp and shiver. He was rolled onto his back and his hands were bound together over his chest with some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Fear filled eyes stared into sharp golden ones.

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?" It wasn't really a question he hoped to get an answer for so he just continued to lick and suck on the smaller man's neck. Altair smirked at the sounds he managed to get out of the now blushing boy under him. His hands slid into the other's clothes and pulled them off.

Hands caressed his skin which burned under the other's touch. Altair made his entire body shiver with a single touch and it felt good. Yet, he couldn't stop trembling in fear. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Desmond? Desmond!" His eyes snapped open again when the other shook him slightly and called his name in concern. "What is wrong? What are you scared of? I promise I will not hurt you, _habibi_." Desmond only stared at him, not answering right away until his trembling lips parted.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Tears welled up in his eyes but he managed to hold them back. But still, his voice wouldn't stop trembling.

"Forgive me, Desmond. It was not my intend to force you." He said as he closed his eyes and backed away a bit.

"No. That was not what I meant." He avoided the other man's eyes by turning his head away. Altair cocked his head to the side like a dog who didn't understand what was said to him. "I can't kill you." This earned him just a raised eyebrow.

"Desmond, tell me. What is it you are scared of? Are you scared of me?" Altair's voice was hard but gentle just as his golden eyes. Desmond glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and hesitantly shook his head. "Then what is it? Tell me, Desmond!" He now ordered. Not knowing what was going on was one of the things Altair hated the most.

"They will come!" He shouted at the Arabic man above him, shocking him slightly though he didn't show it much. "They will come and kill both of us!"

"The ones who ordered you to kill me?" Desmond nodded. "Then let them come." He said with a challenging grin. Desmond though looked shocked at the other's words. He didn't expect that.

"No! They will kill everyone! I don't want all of you to die!" Tears now spilled from the beautiful chocolate eyes. His face was a mixture of sadness and anger. His still bound hands fisted the front of Altair's clothes. "It is your fault that I failed my mission! It is your fault I feel this way! Why did you do this to me?! I was-"

"Fine?" He finished the other's sentence with a sharp and angry tone. He put his hand on top of Desmond's which where still gripping his clothes. "I know what these organisations do with the people who failed their missions. I know how they handle them. Death is what most of them would wish for."

"Even though you know-" He was cut of again.

"I am trying to protect the person I came to care for, Desmond! I will not let them have you and I promise they will not harm any of us!" They only stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Desmond's grip on the other's clothes loosened and his angry face softened.

"You're a cruel man." Desmond pouted, not looking at the other who finally removed the cloth around his hands.

Altair smirked and touched the smaller man's cheek and dried the tears with his thumb. Desmond sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. The taller man bent down to slowly plant a gentle kiss on the other's soft lips. It meant to care, to reassure and it meant to promise.

"Sleep now, _habibi_." He placed another kiss on Desmond's forehead.

"We're not-?" A dark smirk with lust-filled eyes was what stopped him from finishing that sentence. He gulped before coughing and turning over to hide his blush. "N-Never mind. Good night, Altair." He blurted out.

"Good night, Desmond."

* * *

**_Sorry if they didn't do what you hoped for. That will have to wait xD_**

**_The next chapter will probably be the last one... 'cause I'm the most uncreative creature on earth *sob*  
I planned to end it with this chapter but as always the end didn't quite go as first planned... once again..._**

**_Leave a view reviews if you're already here ;D_**

* * *

**_DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILER FOR AC3 ENDING!_**

I'm excited for AC4 but I'll miss Desmond :(maybe I'll write another FF in memory of our little Dessy. No more Desmond pairings in AC4 :(  
And my big brother was like "He's surely still alive" but then I saw a picture that said "Abstergo members retrieved Desmond's dead body." and I was like "Well thanks for trying bro ;_;"

I wished the ending of AC3 would have been more dramatic though. A hero has to end with drama! D: There was NOT enough drama for me! His father should have been "Noooo my sooon D':" and Shawn like "You damn idiot *sniff*"

And as I've read: When you're in the present you will play in first-person. I hope I'll still get to see the character 'cause I'm so damn excited to know who the new protagonist will be.


End file.
